


Homework

by Lanias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dyslexic Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lanias
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima finally understand just why hinata has such low grades in school.





	

To say Tsukishima was getting frustrated was an understatement. He had asked Hinata to read A SINGLE PARAGRAPH and answer the questions on the work sheetbut that had yet to happen. Why well who knows the question is seriously who were the main characters but he looks like he was still stuck on the paragraph. Tsukki had finally had enough.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP AND READ THIS I MEAN I GET IT YOUR STUPID BUT COME ON YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO READ A SINGLE PARAGRAPH IDIOT!! WHY DONT YOH EVEN BOTHER TRYING?!? WHATS TH POINT IN COMING TO SCHOOL IF YOU DONT LEARN ANYTHING!"  
Tsukishima watches in surprise as Himata busts into tears yelling "I can't!" over and over again.

\---------Hinatas pov------

Tsukki was getting frustrated I could tell but the words kept going all whoosh and blah it kept making my head hurt and my eyes. I wanted to cry butI couldn't read them and I know tsukki hates it when I ask for help so I tried to do it on my own but finally tsukki had enough he started yelling at me. Everything that people had been telling me for years.  
"Stupid!"  
"Why don't you bother trying!"  
" You may as well just stop coming to school it's not like your learning anything!"  
I couldn't help it my head hurt, my eyes hurt, and I had been trying to read this for so long. I ended up yelling "I CANT!"  
...... Tsukki eyes softened as he looked at me.  
"Why can't you do it?" He asked me softly..  
I pause before mummuring "The words are going all whoosh and blah and they won't stop moving."  
I was worried cause then he sighed and said "I should have known with how low your scores are."  
"....Known what?"  
"Your dyslexic" he says "but I'm sure we can still help you study.Kageyama and the rest of the team are going to be happy to help I'm sure and of course you can ask your parents for help... You should tell your teacher about this they could probably help you out.Since Kageyama is in the gym I would go ask him for help reading I'm sure he won't mind him being your boyfriend and all.  
"Okay I'll go ask Kageyama but if he can't you well right?" I couldn't help but ask.  
" No I can't I'm afraid I most likely won't have the patience for that but I'm sure Suga,Daichi,Asahi or even Nishinoya or Tanaka would be happy to help okay so you should go ask Kageyama for help while he's still here,okay I'm honing to leave now."

"Bye bye thanks for helping me" I say as I walk out the door, he isn't frustrated anymore hmm I wonder why well I'll think about it later after I'm done with my homework but first I have to ask Kageyama if he'll help me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Thanks for reading  
> ;)


End file.
